I'll Always Be There For You
by crazee-animefwreak
Summary: Daisuke finds out Riku likes Dark and not him.He leaves for 5yrs to forget her.When he comes back,Riku's engaged to Dark.Daisuke's always been there for Riku when she needed him,and he'll be there again when she needs him the most... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey there! well this is chapter one of I'll Always Be There For You. i'm remaking this story because the first time wasn't working well. so i hope you enjoy this newer version. the plot's still the same as the first version, but it just takes a different approach. anyone who read the first version would know. anyway, i'm so glad that you came. this is the first D.N.Angel fanfic i've written. excuse any grammatical errors and review when your done!. Enjoy! (btw. The chapter starts out with Daisuke leaving Azumano.)

Summary: When Daisuke finds out that Riku doesn't like him the way he likes her, he lets her go to the one she does like, Dark. Daisuke leaves for five years in hopes of forgetting about her. When he decides to come back to Azumano, he finds Riku engaged to Dark. But lies and deceit are amiss in this engagement. Daisuke was always there for Riku when she needed him. And he'll be there again when she needs him the most…

I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter One

It was a cold and crisp November morning as a boy of sixteen years old with spiky, red hair and red eyes walked through a pair of sliding doors. There were people swarming around trying to reach their plane gates so that they would not miss it. Announcements were being made about which planes were leaving and which planes were arriving. The boy dragged his luggage bag behind him as he made his way to the line to purchase his plane ticket. When it was his turn, he went to a middle-aged lady who was behind the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to Azumano Airport. How may I help you?" Asked the worker.

"I need to buy a ticket for a flight to France." The boy replied.

"Alright." The lady looked around and noticed that the boy was alone. "Are you going by yourself?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then." The worker began typing things into her computer and began to ask the boy some questions.

"So why are you going to France? Going to see your girlfriend?" The lady teased.

The boy blushed. "No, I'm planning to study abroad."

"I see. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. Wow and you're studying abroad. You must really be dedicated to your education." She smiled.

Daisuke couldn't really answer. He just smiled back.

She continued typing some more things into the computer. "Okay…what's your name, honey?"

"Daisuke Niwa."

The worker typed in Daisuke's name and then typed a couple of things before pressing a button. "You're ticket will be done in just a minute. You don't mind waiting right?"

"No." Daisuke smiled.

The lady smiled back. A couple minutes later, she smiled at Daisuke as she handed him his ticket. "Your plane is flight 2175. Your flight will be here in half an hour, which would be at 9:30 A.M. Enjoy your flight. And have fun studying abroad."

"Thanks." Daisuke took his ticket and walked around the airport.

"Looks like I've got some time to kill. Since I didn't eat breakfast, I should get something to eat before I get on the plane." Daisuke walked to the food court ordered something to eat. After he finished eating, he decided to find the gate and sit down. Daisuke found a seat and looked at his watch. _'Hmm…9:15 only…'_ Letting out a sigh, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. A couple of rings were heard before he decided to hang up.

A week before…

'_What do you mean you want to study abroad?' Asked a woman with short brown hair and eyes as she jumped out of her seat._

'_Emiko, calm down.' Said a man who looked like Daisuke but had black hair instead of red. He was trying to get Emiko to sit down again._

'_How can I calm down Kosuke? Daisuke wants to leave us! Dad…' Emiko looked at Daisuke's grandpa, who had spiky gray hair and blue eyes, as she sat down. _(**A/N: **is it blue? I don't' remember…)

'Mom! I'm not leaving you, or dad, or grandpa. I just want to learn more about art and further my education.' Daisuke said.

'_Can't argue with that,' Daisuke's grandpa said as Kosuke nodded._

'_The both of you aren't helping…' Emiko said with a glare. Turning back to Daisuke, "But do you really have to go to France to do that?'_

'_Well…yeah…' Daisuke answered hesitantly._

_Emiko looked at Daisuke in the eyes. 'Is this really about school? Or does it have to do with one of those Harada twins?'_

_Daisuke turned crimson. 'What makes you think that mom?'_

'_Well which one is it?' _

'_It's school, really it is.' Daisuke answered, not looking his mom in the eyes._

'_Emiko, if he really wants to go, I think he should.' Kosuke said._

_Emiko sighed. After a moment of silence, Emiko agreed. 'Alright, fine.'_

This morning…

'_Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?' Kosuke asked._

_Daisuke shook his head. 'It's alright.'_

_Emiko hugged Daisuke while he was standing at the door. 'Remember, you have to keep in touch with all three of us. And no goofing off. Work hard and take care of yourself understand?'_

_Daisuke nodded._

'_Take care. Anytime you're coming back give us a call got it?' Kosuke said._

'_Alright dad.' Daisuke said._

'_Don't do anything reckless. We want you back in one piece.' Said Daisuke's grandpa._

'_I got it. You don't have to worry.' Daisuke smiled._

_Everyone smiled back, but Emiko had tears in her eyes. Even Daisuke's pet bunny Wiz had tears in his eyes._

'_I guess I better go.' Daisuke picked up his stuff and headed down the driveway, while walking backwards and watching his family wave bye to him. _

"Passengers on flight 2175 please prepare to board."

Daisuke looked up and saw that the gates were open and began to pick up his stuff when he heard his name being called. "Daisuke!!!"

He turned around to where he heard the voice and saw three of his friends there. Standing in front of him were sixteen-year-old twins, but one with long brown hair and brown eyes, the other with short red hair and brown eyes. The third person was a sixteen-year-old boy with purple eyes and hair.

"Riku. Risa. Dark. What are you guys doing here?"

"Here to say 'bye'." Risa said.

"Yeah. How could you just leave us like this? We went to your house and your mom said that you were going to France. Why didn't you tell us?" Riku asked. Dark nodded.

Daisuke scratched his head. "Sorry guys…"

There was a ding as an announcement said, "Flight 2175 will soon be departing. Passengers, please report to your gate and be seated."

"I've gotta go…" Daisuke said.

"When are you coming back?" Dark asked.

"I guess whenever I want to come back." Daisuke smiled.

"That's not funny." Risa said.

Daisuke thought about it for a while. "Well. I'm not sure…"

There was another ding. "Flight 2175 will departing momentarily. Gates will be closing in 5 minutes."

"I guess you should go then." Risa said sadly.

"Yeah…" Daisuke gathered up his stuff and headed towards the gate.

"Hey. Give us a call when you get there got it?" Dark said.

Daisuke turned around. "You got it. All three of you take care alright?"

"Take care of yourself as well." Riku said smiling.

"I will." Daisuke started to walk towards the gate.

"Don't forget us!" Risa yelled.

Daisuke turned around and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

The four of them waved bye to each other and Riku, Risa, and Dark watched as Daisuke walked through the gates, and as they were slowly closing.

Dark walked up to Riku and Risa's house.

"Thanks Dark for walking home with us even though you didn't have to…but I would understand why you're doing this." Risa smiled. "Well I'm going inside. It's cold out here. Bye Dark. I'll see you inside Riku."

"That Risa…" Riku muttered.

Dark smiled. "You okay?"

Riku looked at Dark. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't say much to him before he left." Dark answered.

"I didn't know what to say." Riku said quietly.

"Well you three were friends since you were in kindergarten, I guess it would be hard to say bye to someone who was that close. Are you going to be okay?" Dark put his arms around Riku.

Riku sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. You should go inside, it's getting colder." Dark said as he lightly kissed Riku on the forehead.

"You should go home too." Riku smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Dark smiled and waved as he walked down Riku's driveway. Stopping at the bottom of the driveway, he waved to Riku signaling for her to go inside. Once the doors of the Harada house were closed, Dark headed for home.

Daisuke looked down at Azumano through the plane's window.

'_Riku…Be happy…'_

**A/N: **So how'd u like it? was the chapter good? Why France? Because I wanna go there someday… sigh…And 2175, well I think that's how you'd spell Dark's name on a cellphone…lol. Well thanks for reading. I'll see you again in chapter two of I'll Always Be There For You. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow I'm so happy! I got eight reviews on my first chapter! Yay. Thank you all so much! I didn't think it'd do so well. Hehe. Okay, this is chapter two and I hope you'll all enjoy it. This chapter is mainly a flashback, and it'll be in _Italics_. The scene is from the anime Spiral. I liked this idea and thought it would give an explanation of how Riku came to like Dark. I hope you'll still enjoy it. Review when you're done! Thanks! And for a heads up, this is going to be a LONG chapter. Enjoy!

I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter Two

_Fifteen- year-old Riku was running on the track with the other girls on the cross-country team. Not far from the track were a group of runners who were taking a break and watching Riku as she ran her warm-up laps._

'_Riku's so fast!' Said one of the girls._

'_Yeah. I wish I was that fast.' Sighed another._

'_Well you know what they say, 'Practice make perfect.' And Riku practices a lot.' The girl got up with a water bottle and towel and ran towards Riku and handed them to her._

_While taking a drink of water, the boy's baseball team came over carrying three softballs. _

'_Hey. Riku isn't it?' Asked a brown haired boy with blue eyes, looking at Riku. _

_Riku nodded her head and asked, 'And you are…?'. _

'_Riku? You don't know who he is? He's the leader and pitcher of the baseball team. Koji Mori.' Said the girl who had given Riku the water bottle and towel. Other members of the cross-country team began to stand behind Riku to see what was going on. _(**A/N:** if you're wondering about the name, don't ask me. It just popped into my head at the moment. Lol)

'_Well seeing as you know who I am now, I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in a little game.' Koji said._

'_Sure…but what's the game?' Riku asked._

_Koji looked behind him and one of the players held out three softballs. 'The game's really simple. We stand about 100 feet apart, and I get three chances of throwing these softballs at you and you have to dodge all three. But you can't run around, you have to stay in one spot. And if I hit you and I win. You dodge all three and you win.'_

'_You can do that easily Riku.' One of the girls from the group said._

'_Yeah but Koji's also a really good pitcher.' Said another._

_Smiled Riku, 'I haven't really played this game. But why not? Seems fun.'._

'_Alright.' Koji smiled back. _

_Everyone moved out of the way as Riku and Koji took their positions._

_Not far off from the track, Dark and Daisuke had just gotten out of class and were on their way to meet Riku because Risa was still in class and said that she'd meet up with them later. Dark and Daisuke saw the crowd on the track and were wondering what was happening._

_After looking closely Daisuke understood what was going to happen._

'_What? What's happening?' Dark asked with a puzzled expression on his face._

'_Well you see that the baseball team has three softballs right?' Daisuke asked._

'_Yeah. So?"_

'_It's a game they're playing. One person gets three chances to hit the other person with those three softballs. If the one throwing the balls manages to hit the person, the game's over and the thrower wins. If by the time the last ball is thrown and none of them have hit the dodger, then the dodger wins. Sometimes, players make a bet. Just to make things more interesting.' Daisuke tried to explain._

'_I see. Phh…sucks to be the one who's going to have those balls thrown at her.' Dark smirked._

'_It's Riku.' Daisuke pointed out._

'_What?' Dark looked and sure enough, Riku was standing and waiting for Koji to throw the balls. Smiling, Dark said, 'Well looks like that guy's going to lose. Riku's the fastest person I know.'_

_The first ball was thrown with an amazing speed, but as fast as it was, Riku dodged it easily. _

'_Not bad.' Koji smiled, as Riku smiled back. "Now try this!'_

_He threw one of the balls faster than the first one, and Riku dodged that one only to have to dodge the other in the next second. The girls cheered knowing that Riku was the victor. _

'_Not bad. You really are amazing. Not very many people can dodge all three of the balls. My guess is that you lied. You've played this game before.' Koji smiled. _

'_Looks like you caught me. Hehe. You're not so bad yourself, you know. Good job.' Riku said extending a hand. Koji shook her hand._

'_Guess I'll see you around then. Bye Riku. And the rest of you ladies on the cross-country team.' He put his baseball cap on and began to walk off the field with the rest of his team._

'_Way to go Riku!' Cried the other girls as they hugged Riku._

'_What did I tell ya! Even though those balls were moving quickly, Riku dodged those balls like it was nothing.' Dark smiled walking down the steps towards the track._

'_The game isn't all about speed you know. It also takes some strategizing.' Daisuke smiled._

'_Really? Because chucking balls at someone doesn't seem like it needs to be thought over. Hey by the way, did you say that the game could also be used to make bets or requests. Or something like that?' _

'_Yeah. It's just to make the game more interesting, that's all.' _

'_Hey, think you could tell me how to beat her?' Dark asked._

'_Uh. Why?' Daisuke asked._

'_I just want to know.' Dark answered._

'_Uh…alright then…' _

_The sun was setting and most of the girls on the team had gone home for the day. The remaining few were just leaving._

'_You're not going home Riku?' _

_Riku shook her head. 'I want to run a little more. And I'll clean up. So you all just go home.'_

'_Alright. We'll catch you later then! Bye!'_

_Riku was getting ready to run her lap when she heard someone say, 'You're really dedicated to running you know that?'_

'_So what if I am Dark?' Riku looked behind her and was shocked to see three softballs in his hands._

'_Wanna play?' Dark asked holding up the balls._

'_I guess so. Doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you, you know.' Riku smirked. 'Do you know how to play?'_

'_I watched you earlier. I think I get the idea.'_

'_What, are you stalking me?!' Riku glared._

_Dark laughed. 'Well before we play, I want to make a little request.'_

'_And that would be…'_

'_If I win. You be my girlfriend.' Dark said._

'_And if you lose?'_

'_Then you don't have to be.' _

'_Wow…I get so much in this request.' Riku said sarcastically._

_Dark smiled. 'Well?'_

'_Alright. I'll take that request. But I'm not going to let you win.' Riku said._

_They took their positions and were about to start when Dark said, 'Oh yeah. I forgot one more thing. I bet you anything, that I'll hit you with the first ball.'_

'_What?' Riku yelled._

'_You heard me. The first ball will hit you. So I don't need these other two.' He said dropping the other two balls. 'So shall we?'_

_Riku nodded. _'Just how is he going to do that? No offense, but I don't think that's even possible for Dark to do that. But wait! I think I know what he's doing. He'll throw the ball…but upwards. He'll expect me to look, and while I'm looking up, he'll quickly grab the other two and throw them at me! But there's no way that I'd fall for something like that. Nice try Dark, but you're not going to win with that strategy. Especially since I've seen this trick before.' _Riku smirked._

'_What's with the smirk?' Dark asked._

'_Just waiting for you.'_

'_Alright then.' Dark took the first ball in hand and threw it upwards just like Riku thought. _

'_I see that you didn't look upwards. You're smart, fast, and oh-so pretty.' Dark smiled._

'_Ugh. Don't say that again. I'll throw up…and I wasn't going to fall for that trick. Making me look up so that you'd hit me with the other two balls. Nice try, but not good enough. And since you threw the other balls down, even if you threw them at me, I could dodge them easily because it'd take you time to pick them up and throw them.'_

'_Wow…You really are smart. That's what I really like about you Riku.' Dark smiled, but then his facial appearance changed to something more serious._

'_Why so serious all of a sudden?' Riku asked._

'_Don't get too cocky Riku. Did you already forget that I would hit you with the first ball?' Dark said wagging his index finger._

'_What?' At that second, Riku felt a light tap on her shoulder and heard the fall of a ball hitting the ground. She looked down and sure enough, there was the softball rolling to a stop at her feet. 'No way! How'd you do that!?'_

'_Riku, Riku.' Dark shook his head. 'Since you want to know **that** badly. While I threw the ball upwards, I threw it so that-'_

'_That it was going to curve over and hit me instead of just going straight up…' Riku finished. _**(A/N:** confused? Think of the ball as being thrown to make the shape of a rainbow. If that didn't make sense either, then I have no other way of explaining…it's kind of hard for me to explain…k, back to the story.)

'_Bingo!' Dark said picking up the two balls near his feet._

'_No way…' Riku was still shocked. _'I lost…to Dark!'

_Dark walked over to Riku and put the balls in her arms. 'Looks like you're my girlfriend now. But to be nice, we can be a couple starting tomorrow.' _

_And with that, Dark walked off. When he was no longer in sight, Riku yelled, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST LOST TO THAT JERK! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER DONE! And other than that, how am I going to tell Risa…**she's** the one who likes him.' Riku sighed. 'And Daisuke…Ugh! Dark! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!'_

_So the next day Riku and Dark started going out with one another. Of course Risa and Daisuke were shocked beyond belief. Even though Riku was loathing every minute she spent with Dark, after a while, she became used to it, and even enjoyed being able to see Dark everyday. By the end of the month, the two of them were inseparable. One day as Riku was going to meet up with Dark, she met up with Daisuke who was going in the direction she needed to go and walked with her. When they turned at a corner in the hallway, they happened to see Dark kissing Risa! _

_Riku throat felt so dry that she couldn't say anything at all, so instead she ran. _

'_Riku!' Daisuke ran after her._

_Dark pushed Risa away from him when he thought he heard something fall. 'What are you doing?'_

'_Dark, why are you going out with Riku anyway? You don't even like her! You're only going out with her because you forced her to by playing that stupid game.' Risa glared._

'_You're wrong Risa. I really like Riku. I love her even. It's not because of that game either. That was just a way of trying to ask her out. Even if it was the dumbest thing I could think at the time. But I really do like Riku. I'm sorry Risa, but I don't like you in any other way than just a friend.' With that he turned around and left Risa by herself. When he turned the corner where Riku was earlier, he saw her book bag. He immediately knew that Riku had been there. _

'_What if she…' He ran out of the building bumping into anyone who was in his way and asking them if they had seen Riku. It wasn't long before he saw her on the track with Daisuke. Making his way to the track, he knew that she had been there and seen what happened._

'_Riku, I-'_

'_Don't talk to me!' Riku said not looking at him but instead at the ground. _

'_Riku listen to me. Uh…Daisuke. Could you leave us alone?' Dark asked looking at Daisuke. Daisuke replied with a nod and walked away._

'_How could you do that?' Riku asked._

'_Riku. I'm sorry that you saw. It's not what it seems like...Risa…she's the one who-'_

_Cutting Dark off again, she said, 'I don't want to hear any of your lies. Just go away. I really don't want to see you anymore.'_

'_But.'_

'_I hate you Dark, can't you realize that?'_

_Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to explain, he left. _

_After the dismissal bell rang, everyone began to go home. Risa saw her sister at the track and ran to meet up with her and explain what happened._

'_Riku.' Hugging her sister with tears running down her cheek, Risa kept saying, 'I'm sorry.'_

'_Risa…' Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as well._

'_I'm sorry Riku. It's just I like Dark so much. Please don't hate me…but please don't hate Dark. It's my fault. I'm the one who kissed him. I was jealous Riku…please don't hate Dark. He likes you so much.'_

'_Risa…I forgive you…and Dark…wasn't lying and yet I…' Breaking their embrace, Riku just stared at the ground._

'_Riku?'_

_Looking up, Riku asked, 'Do you know where Dark is?'_

_Risa shook her head. 'I don't. But I'll help you look.'_

'_You don't have-'_

'_Of course I do. This is all my fault to begin with.' _(**A/N:** you bet it is!)_ I'll help you look.'_

_So they split up, and Riku happened to see Daisuke who had just gotten out of the art room. _

'_Daisuke, have you seen Dark? I really need to apologize to him.' _

'_No I haven't. He didn't show up for art class. Maybe he went home?'_

'_I don't think that he would…'_

'_Are you worried about him?' Daisuke asked._

'_Of course I am…' _

'_Then I'll help you look.' _

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah…I'd be willing to help you any time you needed it.' _

_The two of them ran around the school but couldn't find Dark. The next minute, Risa was running to them saying that she had found Dark. They to where Risa saw him and she pointed up at the building where he was standing on the ledge of the building. In a split second, Riku was running up the stairs to the top of the building, with Daisuke and Risa not too far behind. Riku ran through the door that led to the roof and saw Dark. She immediately grabbed Dark around the waist and pulled him back onto the roof._

'_Dark! You're such an idiot!' Riku cried with her head buried in his chest._

_Dark was just startled and shocked at what was happening. 'Uh…Riku…'_

'_I'm sorry Dark. I love you so much. That's why I was so mad at you. I don't hate you. I really don't. I just couldn't stand the fact that you might have been cheating on me. I love you so much Dark! Please don't kill yourself.' Riku said quickly that it seemed like she was saying it all in one breath._

'_Kill myself?' Dark was totally baffled. 'Why would I do that?'_

_Riku stopped crying and began sniffling. 'You mean you weren't?'_

'_Course not! I just came up here to think things through and try to find a way to get you to believe that I wasn't cheating on you.'_

_Riku was dumbstruck. 'Dark!' She yelled. ' You're such an idiot…don't scare me like that again…' Again she placed her head on his chest._

'_Oh yeah. And speaking of the confession of the 'I love you'.' Dark smiled._

'_I didn't say anything li-' but she didn't finish because she saw Dark's face inching closer to her and the next thing she knew, he had kissed her. _

'_I love you too Riku.'_

_Daisuke and Risa walked out of the building back to the school ground walking in silence towards the school gates. _

_Risa said, 'Looks like we lose.'_

'_Are you okay with it?' Daisuke asked._

'_It hurts, but I think I'll be okay. But you've been in love with her for a long time now. You should be asking yourself that.'_

'_I've already dealt with it. I knew from the start...that she didn't like me. I'll see you tomorrow.' Daisuke said as began to walk out of the school gates._

_Risa sighed, 'You're wrong Daisuke…'_

**A/N:** Wow…what's with the last phrase huh? Well, thus ends the really, really long chapter! Yay! Wow, almost 3,000 words. Lol. And if there were grammatical mistakes, sorry! I hope you liked the chapter even though it was entirely a flashback and that it involved a lot of Riku/Dark, even though this is a Riku/Dai. Well this was back in high school, let's hope everything turns out for the best in the end. Even though I know a lot of the scenes were kind of corny…lol, If it seemed like i changed the character's personality too much. again sorry. I still hope you liked it. Alright, so I'll see you in the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you in chapter three of I'll Always Be There For You. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** yay! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy! okay, I'll make this quick so you can start reading. Please review when done, excuse grammatical errors. Oh! And sorry if the last chapter was only flashback. It was just to give background info, on how Dark/Riku were going out and some reason to why Daisuke left. Okay, well enjoy the chapter!

I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter Three

'_Ding-Ding-Ding'_

'_Good evening everyone. This is your captain speaking. This is flight 2175, destination: France. We just wanted to tell you that the plane will be arriving in about an hour. The time we will be arriving will be 10:30 p.m. The weather looks fine and we're sure to make it to the airport on time without any delays. Again, we will be arriving at 10:30 p.m. and thank you for choosing Azumano Air. We hope to see you again in the near future.' _A click was heard and then the PDA system went off.

Daisuke had fallen asleep on the plane ride and slept with his head rested on his arm. (**A/N:** did that make sense? Hope it did…)

When the plane's PDA system clicked off, Daisuke's hand fell downwards and his head ended up hitting the window of the plane making a THUMP. Daisuke was awake within seconds and looking around him to see if anyone saw. Sitting right next to him was a little girl of five smiling and giggling at him. Daisuke smiled back feeling embarrassed and rubbed his head.

The little girl was coloring and handed a piece of paper and a pencil to Daisuke. "Whant to drawh?"

"Uh…sure." Daisuke smiled and took the paper and pencil. Daisuke pulled down the tray in front of him, and within minutes, Daisuke had drawn a picture of the stuffed bear sitting on the tray in front of the little girl. (**A/N:** is that what it's called? A tray?)

"Pwetty." The little girl exclaimed clapping her hands again.

"Miki, what are you doing?" A girl of fourteen asked the little girl.

"Wooky sissy. He drewh it for me." Miki said holding the picture to her sister.

The girl took her seat and looked at the picture. "It's really nice Miki, but you should give it back. It's not ours."

"No. She can keep it. It's alright. I don't mind. Really I don't." Daisuke said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Daisuke replied with a nod.

"Okay. Here Miki. Say thank you."

"Twank yoo." Miki smiled and hugged the picture.

"I'm Suzu." The fourteen-year-old girl said extending a hand.

"Oh. My name's Daisuke." Daisuke shook Suzu's hand.

"So where are your parents?" Suzu asked.

"I'm here on my own. I'm studying abroad." Daisuke answered. "Yours?"  
"They're sitting up in the front. So would this be the first time you'd be in France?"

"Yeah." Daisuke answered.

"You said that you're studying abroad. Are you going to an art school?"

"Um…something like that. Maybe when I get into college then yeah."

"College? So that means you're going to be here for a long time." Suzu thought.

"Yeah. I guess." Daisuke said.

"I see. Well France is a great place. I hope you have lots of fun studying in art. You're really good at it you know. I've never seen anyone who could draw so well." Suzu smiled.

"Thanks." Daisuke smiled and scratching his head. "By the way, how long is it before we get there?" Daisuke asked.

"You were asleep weren't you? Hmm…I think they said that we'd be there in about an hour…which would be about…10:30 p.m. Yep, that's it!"

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Suzu went back to playing and drawing with Miki.

'_Heh...heh…so I've been sleeping for a long time now…I must have been tired…' _Daisuke looked out the window at the clouds. _'I wonder how everyone is doing?'_

**Back in Azumano**

"Risa! Come down here and help me cook!" Riku yelled up the stairs.

Risa walked down the stairs sulking and saw Riku putting on an apron. "Riku…do I have to help? You know I'll just burn everything."

"That's why I want you to help. You need to learn how to cook." Riku answered tying the apron and putting up her hair. Then Riku placed some vegetables in the sink and began to wash them.

Risa sighed heavily while she grabbed her apron. Tying her hair and apron Risa said outloud, "I wonder if Daisuke's in France yet. Aw…he's so far away…I wonder what he'd doing right now?"

After rinsing the vegetables, Riku placed them on the counter and began cutting them. "You know. It'd be nice if you helped."

"Alright…" Risa grabbed a knife and began cutting vegetables with Riku, but she was having a hard time because all the vegetables turned out to be different sizes.

"Ugh. I can't get this right…" Risa said as she put down her knife. "Hey Riku. Do you really love Dark?"

Riku continued to cut the vegetables. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well…didn't you say one time that you liked Daisuke?" Risa asked.

"OW!" Riku quickly put the knife on the counter and went to the sink to wash her hand.

Risa ran to get a bandage. Turning off the water, Risa took Riku's hand and put the bandage on. "That wasn't like you. You're never the one to cut your finger." Risa said with a smile.

However, her smile faded when she saw Riku's face.

"…Riku…" Risa hugged her older sister when she saw tears running down Riku's cheeks.

**France**

Daisuke walked out of the airport gates and picked up his luggage. He was about to exit the airport when Suzu ran up to him.

"Daisuke! Come here for a bit." Suzu grabbed his arm and pulled him in a direction opposite of the airport exit.

"Wait…Suzu were are we going?"

"To meet my parents."

"What? Wait!"

Suzu dragged Daisuke by the arm and stopped when she met up with her parents and Miki.

"Mom. Dad. This was the boy I was talking about."

"So you must be Daisuke. Nice to meet you." Asked Suzu's mom.

Daisuke nodded. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Please. Call me Mrs. Koboshi. And you can my husband Mr. Koboshi." She said smiling.

"So Daisuke. Where do you plan on living now that you're here in France?" Asked Mr. Koboshi.

"Uh…wow…I didn't think of that." Daisuke realized.

Mr. Koboshi laughed. "Well, Suzu was right. How about you stay at our place?"

"No…I couldn't do that." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"You're such a nice boy. But we insist. We don't want you out looking for a place on your own. Do you have money?" Mrs. Koboshi asked.

"Uh…now that you mention it…I don't have that either…" Daisuke sighed.

"Then by all means, please come stay at our home for as long as you like. We just moved and so we have a spare room." Mrs. Koboshi said.

"Yeah. So what do you say?" Mr. Koboshi asked.

"Please?" Suzu begged.

"Puh-weez?" Miki mimicked Suzu.

Daisuke knew he was out of luck. "If it's really alright…"

"Of course it is. It wouldn't be any problem at all." Mr. Koboshi said putting his arm around Daisuke. "Of course, we'd be need you to pay a little rent."

"Honey!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"I'm just kidding. If you need any help in paying anything. Please let us know." Mr. Koboshi said with a laugh.

"Thanks…" Daisuke said with a goofy smile.

"Way! Dai-ki get twoo stwae." Miki said.

So the Koboshi family and Daisuke all got into a cab and drove to the Koboshi families' home.

Daisuke was showed the guest room and began to unpack.

"So, do you like our house?" Suzu asked.

"Yeah. It's big." Daisuke answered.

"Okay. Well mom told me to tell you that relax and feel at home. If you need anything just let me know okay?" Suzu said.

"Alright."

Suzu left Daisuke alone and closed the door. After a while of unpacking and looking around the room, Daisuke took out his cell and decided to call his mom.

He ending up spending about three to four hours talking to his mom when he called. He was able to talk to his dad and grandpa every once in a while.

"Okay mom. I've gotta go. I'll call you again tomorrow okay? Alright. Don't worry. I'll be fine mom. Tell everyone I said bye. Love you all. Bye." Daisuke ended the call and then decided to call Riku and Risa's house.

_Ring Ring._

"Hello. Harada residence, Risa Harada speaking."

"Uh…Risa?" Daisuke said into the receiver.

"Daisuke, is that you?" Risa said happily. "Hey are you in France already? Aw I miss you so much."

"Haha…Yeah miss you too. Even though I've only been gone for about a couple of hours now."

"Really? What time is it in France. It should be pretty late there."

"Um…It's about 11 p.m." Daisuke said looking an alarm clock sitting on a desk.

"I see. You should get some sleep since it's late." Risa said.

"Yeah. Uh…Is Riku there?" Daisuke asked.

"No. She went over to Dark's house about an hour ago. It's about 3 in the afternoon here." Risa said.

"I see. Alright. Well when she gets home. Then tell her I said hi."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then okay?" Risa said.

"Yeah. Bye." Daisuke hung up and laid down on the bed. Even though he had been sleeping on the whole plane ride, he was easily overcome with drowsiness.

"Guess it's about time I forgot about her and started a new kind of life. A life without her…"

The minute he closed his eyes, he quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**A/N: **okay, did the last part make sense? just wondering. Well the end! Of the chapter I mean. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So tell me what you thought alright? sorry if there wasn't much in this chapter. Thank you so much to those who read. Please leave a review. I'll see you again in chapter 4 of I'll Always Be There For You. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey there! This is chapter four! Whoo! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a lot of things to do with school. Well here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! So hope you like this chapter and review when you're done! And excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks!

**Summary of last chapter:** Daisuke has made it to France and is staying with the Koboshi family. After getting settled in his room, and before falling asleep, he decides to forget about Riku and to live a new life without her.

I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter Four

"You're coming home?" Emiko shouted into the receiver.

Both Kosuke and Daiki turn their heads towards the kitchen to see what Emiko was shouting about.

"Really? When? Tomorrow? What time? Okay sweetie we'll come pick you up tomorrow. Bye." Emiko quickly hangs up the phone and happily walked into the dining room.

"Honey, are you okay? Was that Daisuke? Anything happen?" Kosuke asked.

Not able to hold her excitement in any longer, Emiko shouted, "Daisuke's coming home!"

**The Next Day at the Airport**

Daisuke stepped out of the terminal doors and began to look for his family.

"Hmm. I can't seem to find them at all." He looked at his watch. "They should be here by now. Knowing mom, she'd have dragged dad and grandpa here at least an hour early."

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke turns his head and manages to see his mom, who had been jumping up and down, through all the people standing in front of her.

"Mom?"

"Daisuke." Emiko began squeezing herself through the people in front of her. When she managed to get to the front, she immediately ran up to Daisuke and gave him a tight hug.

"Aw, Daisuke! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're home!" Emiko began kissing Daisuke.

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing me." Daisuke whined.

"No way! I haven't seen you for five years, so you let me hug and kiss you all I want." Emiko said.

"Emiko. You shouldn't keep Daisuke all to yourself. You're not the only one who missed him." Said Daiki.

"I guess you're right." Emiko let go of Daisuke and the two of them joined Daiki and Kosuke.

After exchanging hugs and being reunited again, they went to pick up Daisuke's luggage before heading home.

"Risa, I'm going out for a while. Be back soon alright?" Riku shoutedas she heads out the door.

"Wait! Riku!" Risa yelled as she runs down the stairs. But Riku was already gone so Risa went back into her room.

"Haa…that Riku. She could have at least ask me if I wanted to come." Risa laid down her bed but got right back up when she heard the phone ring.

Kosuke opened the door to the house, and as soon as Daisuke walked into the living room, Wiz jumped up at him. Instead of landing on Daisuke's head like he used to do, he ended up bumping Daisuke's chest and would have fallen on the floor, but Daisuke managed to catch him.

"Haha, I guess I've gotten taller, huh Wiz? How've you been?" Daisuke smiled at his pet.

"Wiz really missed you." Emiko said.

"That's right. Missed you so much that he would eat at least 3 bowls of strawberries a day!" Daiki laughed.

"And he still managed to keep the same weight. That's pretty impressive." Daisuke smiled at Wiz.

"Daisuke, I'm going to put your things in your room alright?" Kosuke said taking the baggage up the stairs.

"Dad. It's alright, I can do it on my own." Wiz jumped onto Daisuke's head as Daisuke went to take the bags from his dad.

"If you're sure. By the way, you should probably take a break after that long flight. I'm sure your mom has made some plans on your coming back." Kosuke said.

Daisuke laughed. "Hopefully mom won't go overboard."

"She probably will. So better rest up." Kosuke walked back down the stairs and Daisuke went up to his room.

Daisuke entered his room and looked around.  
"Looked like nothings changed." Daisuke said to Wiz.

He put his luggage in a corner and looked outside the window of his room. Wiz jumped off Daisuke's head and went over to Daisuke's desk where he grabbed a picture with his mouth and tried to get Daisuke's attention. Daisuke turned around and saw that Wiz had a picture frame in his mouth. Taking the frame and looking at the picture, he saw Riku, Risa, Dark and himself smiling happily back at him.

"Hey, that reminds me…I should probably call them and tell them I'm back." Daisuke takes out his cellphone and begins to dial the Harada residence.

"Hello. Harada residence. This is Risa Harada speaking."

"Hey, remember me?" Said a voice on the other line.

"Daisuke? Is that you?"

"The one and only." Daisuke laughed.

"Haha, sounds like something Dark would say. Anyway, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." Risa said as she walked around her room.

"Well, just wanted to call and tell you that I'm back in Azumano."

"Really! You're back? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to see you at the airport." Risa said sadly.

"Sorry, I actually wanted it to be a surprise." Daisuke said feeling guilty.

Risa giggled. "Same ol' Daisuke. Hey, why don't we meet today?"

"Sorry Risa. I'm pretty sure my mom's got plans for tonight."

"That's alright. How about tomorrow?"

"If I can." Daisuke lets out a short laugh then asked, "Hey, is Riku there?"

"No afraid not. She and Dark went out just a little while ago." Risa answers.

"I see. How are they?" Daisuke asked.

"Haha, annoyingly close. It's like I'm invisible to them." Risa said laughing. "But when Riku comes back, I'll be sure to tell her you called and that you're back alright?"  
"Okay, thanks Risa. Bye."

"Bye."

Risa hears a click and then hangs up the phone. "Maybe I'll try calling her."

Risa begins dialing Riku's cell but is automatically sent to her voicemail. "Her phone must be dead…" Risa hangs up. "Guess I'll just tell her when she gets home..."

**The Next Day**

"Hey mom, I'm going out for a while, is that alright?" Daisuke asked.

"That's fine but don't you want breakfast?" Emiko answers as she finishes washing the dishes and sits down to join Daiki who is reading the newspaper; Kosuke was still asleep.

"I thought I'd have breakfast with Risa. I'm going to meet up with her today."

"AH…" Emiko nods her head. "Well that's fine with me. Take care of yourself, be careful."

"Bye mom. Bye grandpa." Daisuke said as he heads out the door.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Daisuke stops walking to take his cell out of his pocket. "Hello?"  
"Hey Daisuke! This is Risa."

"Oh hey."

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I said I'd go out to meet you today, but something came up at the last minute. Would it be alright if we met up another time?" Risa asked sadly.

"That's fine. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about it. We'll meet up another time. It's really okay." Daisuke said.

"Okay. Well, I've gotta get going. Bye Daisuke."

"Bye."

Daisuke hung up and sighed. "Hm…I guess I can just look around and get something to eat at a café."

Daisuke walked into a little café and stands in line behind a female who had just finished paying and was receiving her order.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Said the cashier.

The female thanks the cashier and picking up her stuff turned around and to see Daisuke standing in line.

"Daisuke? Is that you?"

Daisuke looked up only to see Riku staring at him in disbelief.

"Uh, Riku. Uh…can you, uh, wait there for a second?" Daisuke quickly makes an order and pays for his drink.

"Do you want to sit down? That is, if you're not busy at the moment." Riku asked.

"No, I'm not busy." Daisuke answers.

The two of them sit at a table near the window.

"Wow. I can't believe you're back. Did you get back today?" Riku asked.

"Yesterday, actually. Didn't Riku tell you?"

"Hm, no. Afraid not. That Risa. I bet anything she forgot." Riku said a bit irritated.

The two of them laugh and Riku starts asking Daisuke questions about what he's been doing for the past five years.

"Sounds like you're doing great." Riku smiled.

"Yeah…" Daisuke said slowly. "So, how've you been? Are you and Dark doing well?"

"Um, yeah. Great actually." Riku said slowly and takes an envelope out of her bag. "I'm sorry. I should have mailed this earlier to you, but I just couldn't get around to it. Here."

Riku passes the envelope to Daisuke.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as he took the envelope and looked at it.

"It's an invitation..." Riku said.

Daisuke looked up at Riku. "To…"

"…To my wedding. I'm getting married to Dark." Riku answered.

**A/N:** And so that is where the chapter ends. Wow, I feel so rusty at writing fanfics now. I'm really sorry that you all had to wait so long for me to update. And I'm really sorry if I seemed to be changing tenses a lot in this chapter. It felt like I kept changing tenses, and I'm not even sure if I corrected them. Grr, I get distracted and can't focus when it's late at night and I'm listening to my MP3 player. So if the tense changes annoyed you, I'm really sorry. .

Hope you'll forgive me this one time.

But yeah, the chapter ends here. I wonder how Daisuke feels about this. The two haven't really been keeping in contact with each other, and so, for Daisuke to hear that she's getting married must be coming as a shock. But he's over Riku…right? Keep reading to find out! I'll see you in chapter 5 of I'll Always Be There For You. Bye.


End file.
